


You Know Me So Well...

by FarrahGone



Series: Trixya Oneshots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, AuthorIsNeurotic, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of miscarriage, coming to terms with bisexuality, republished, rpdr, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone
Summary: When the world turned it's back on her, one person stayed.It was Trixie, it was always Trixie.DISCLAIMER: I am very against plagiarism and a sucker for originality. If there are some aspects to this that match other authors' works (except for popular tropes, that is), it is purely coincidental and I give credit to whom credit is due.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Trixya Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You Know Me So Well...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was previously posted but I decided to delete it and just reupload again, you know, like a normal person.

8:00 pm

Trixie glanced at the little pink clock at her desk, rolling her eyes at herself immediately. Of course, she wouldn’t call her. I mean, why would you call your boring best friend while you’re out partying, right? It’s been four weeks, and she’s been gone for longer than that, she scolded herself. The blonde ran her hands over her face, trying to remove all the distracting, and worrying thoughts in her minds before turning her attention back to her laptop.

Less than an hour later, Trixie's work was suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door. It sounded really urgent. With a worried sigh, she sent a text to the person on the other side of the door telling them to just use their keys and wait in the living room. She didn’t even have to check, Trixie already knows who it is. She turned the lights down, took her time running a bath, grabbed a glass of chilled water from the kitchen, and walked where she asked her visitor to wait.

She was right. It was Katya, her petite best friend of thirteen years. Her choppy blonde bob and fringe were out of control. Her cherry red lips and smoky eyes seeped from where they’re supposed to stay. She was sobbing heavily, her breath raspy, her chest heaving. She had been crying for hours, and based on her smell, Trixie noted, she might have been drinking for just as long too.

"He-" Katya began in a trembling voice. "Again?" Trixie cut her off.

She didn't want to hear it anymore. She knew exactly what happened. She warned her, tried to tell her what kind of person he is, but Katya insisted on her own way. Katya’s sobs grew even louder at this. Guilt and shame flashed on her pale, make-up muddled face. Trixie swallowed the knot in her throat. The sight just pained her.

Katya latched herself on Trixie's arms, still sobbing. "I should've listened. I'm so, so, sorry." Trixie didn’t say anything. She just held Katya, who is now curled up beside her, tightly, gently rubbing her back to comfort her.

Trixie knew what happened, it has happened to her before, Katya just wouldn't listen. Austin is the kind of man who sees women as trophies, and female best friends? He considers them his personal experiments, the prize being the destruction of two women’s friendship in the sick game that he’s playing with nobody but himself.

Trixie knew from the very beginning, sort of. From the way he was overeager to meet her friends, all of her friends. They liked him; a guy who gets along with his girlfriend’s best friends is always celebrated. He counted on them for his biggest ambition yet: Dating his way through seven women.

Trixie didn’t bother, never cut her friends off, never started a fight, even if Austin started blatantly comparing her to her friends; Shea dresses better, Kim is good at video games, Kennedy is older and more experienced in make-up artistry than she ever will be, Farrah is petite and cute, Dela can cook actual meals, Katya is funnier. She’s heard all of it. Luckily, she didn’t have to do much for him to unravel his true colors. The fact that four of the said women were actually lesbian, and she, along with Kim and Katya were bisexual, was enough to throw him off his game. She broke up with him within three weeks.

But there was Katya. It took him a year, secretly messaging the woman under the pretense of wanting to get back with Trixie, the rest a trail of chaotic history.

"Let me guess. He said he still loves his ex, and now they're back together?" Trixie asks casually when Katya pulled away.

Katya could only nod, sipping her water slowly. Trixie sighed, and practically dragged her drunken friend to her shower. Katya didn’t even have time to ask questions before she is shoved in front of Trixie’s bath tub. Katya gave her a questioning look.

"Strip." Trixie sternly commanded, looking away to hide her blush, and to stop herself from ogling Katya’s body. Trixie knows Katya enough to tell that she wasn’t wearing any underwear under the body-fitting dress.

The other woman did as she was told, despite being almost immobile from the amount of alcohol she drank. With a little bit of struggle, Katya managed to wiggle out of her tight, long-sleeved black dress, the process of getting naked easier since she had nothing underneath. By then, Trixie’s back was to Katya.

  


"Why are we doing this?" Katya asks as she finally stepped in the bath tub, relaxing her body in the warm water.

"Because you smell like puke and beer, and I know you need this. Holler if you need anything." She says before taking two quick steps, but Katya stopped her.

"Wait!" She pulled Trixie's hand; the woman almost lost her balance.

"What?" Trixie says.

"C-can you not leave me here?" Katya whispers as her eyes welled up yet again. Trixie sighed deeply, but nodded her head. "Okay, but make it quick." Katya washed herself, wishing that the water can also wash away the pain and embarrassment.

  


Why? She asked herself. She's been nothing but a perfect girlfriend, or so she thought. She is very attractive, her body can probably be on a magazine cover, and her smile can seduce anyone within a matter of minutes. She's very kind, but way too kind that she frequently finds herself as the victim, always fighting for her love, but no one has ever done the same for her. Katya has always been a big ball of energy, a ray of sunshine to others. She’s never had it easy in her life, so she grew up thinking that a manipulative relationship that doesn’t benefit her is the default, having been constantly disappointed by all the people in her life.

Her parents sold her as a baby, her adoptive mother turned her away after learning about her pregnancy and miscarriage, her first love left her all alone when she got pregnant, and now, Austin, who also happens to be Trixie's ex. She counted on all these people, pouring her heart, her soul, her life, bending backwards to prove herself and make them stay but...nothing. Nobody wanted to be with the fuck up that Katya Zamolodchikova is.

  


Everyone wanted nothing to do with her. Even her friends treated her differently after she told them about Austin. Every single one of them avoided her like a plague, everyone except Trixie.

She was always there, from the moment that Katya was thrown out in the middle of the night at 13 because she had been caught smoking. She has never left her side ever since. Trixie knows. Trixie never have to ask, unless she wanted Katya to figure something out. She always knows. She knows when to press her buttons, when she’s angry, when she just needs a hug, when she’s about to make a bad decision, down to when she needs a relaxing- or rather sobering bath. Trixie knows her like that. It’s as if Trixie devoted all her life to cataloguing every single aspect of Katya’s life, taking everything she will ever need at heart, even after disappearing for a month and showing up at her door randomly.

"You done?" Trixie asks when she noticed that Katya has zoned out, looking straight into her eyes for the first time since they reunited that evening.

"Y-yeah." She replied. Trixie grabbed the towel that she had slung over her shoulders and walked over to the side of the tub, holding the towel on both ends and stretching her arms out. Katya took the cue.

Her fierce yet angelic face was focused on wrapping Katya up in a towel. She's not just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside, Katya always knew that. They worked in silence in as quick a manner as possible. Trixie helped her put on a shirt and underwear, then headed to bed leaving her in the spare room of her apartment.

  


“Fuck.” Trixie groaned irritably. She rubbed her eyes furiously, as if it would help her remove the image of Katya in a loose white shirt and panties from her mind. Even in her messy state, she was absolutely stunning in Trixie’s eyes. She looked so innocent, for someone who has seen and experienced the evil of the world they live in. Trixie is bisexual, has always been that way ever since she turned 15, or at least that was what she told people. The truth is she never knew that she can have feelings for women until she saw Katya’s naked body on her 18th birthday as a dare from Shea. It was also at that very moment, she realized that Katya is willing to go to the extremes even to just elicit a giggle from her. Trixie shot up in bed and grabbed the nearest book she can reach. She’s going to bore herself to sleep.

  


  


On the other side of the apartment, Katya lay in bed, listening to her own breath. Her thoughts from earlier still haunted her. They consumed her. Looking back, she never considered bisexuality until she saw how Trixie looked at her when she stripped naked as a dare on her best friend’s 18th birthday. By that time, she had already slept with countless men, their touch doing nothing but leave her feeling ashamed of her own skin. However, under Trixie’s hungry gaze, her breathing hitched, and for the first time in her life, she felt wanted, she felt desired. She wanted Trixie to do things to her, with her, things she didn’t even know she’d think about. That was eight years ago, they never addressed any kind of romantic or sexual possibilities between them.

After a few minutes of not being able to fall asleep, Katya tiptoed towards Trixie's room, where she found the latter reading a book. Trixie mirrored her bedtime outfit, a loose white shirt and a pair of panties. This was her only chance. Katya mustered all the confidence she could and walked towards the bed.

"Hey." Trixie says, slightly surprised. She shifted on her bed backwards to lean against her headboard.

"H-Hi. I just wanted to say thank you." Katya replied quietly, and then broke down in tears. Trixie is quick to reach out and pull her to the bed, man-handling her best friend until they were lying next to each other, Katya on her side facing Trixie, who is lying down on her stomach, holding herself up with her elbows. Katya calmed down enough to speak again.

"You just really get me, and you...you know me so well." She smiles through her tears and pulled Trixie into a hug. Trixie hugged her back, one hand around her shoulders and the other on her hips. Katya didn’t have to say anything else. Trixie understood, with the way she’s squeezing her flesh rhythmically, Katya felt safe and secure. At this point in their friendship, there are not a lot of things that could scare Trixie away. Unless she tells her now…

"I love you." She whispers. 

"I love you too, idiot. I have for thirteen years now." Trixie whispers back.

It was not the climactic drama that the movies made it out to be. With Trixie and Katya, it was a fleeting experience, it was something that was so painfully obvious, something that didn’t need to be said because they knew, they both knew.

They pulled away from the hug, and stared into each other's eyes. Katya spoke in a raspy voice.

"I never had someone who loved me as much as you did. I don't know how you put up with me after all these shitty-"

Trixie carefully leaned over, softly kissing Katya. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was right, but boy, did she wait for the right moment to do that ever since she met the girl, the love of her life who she vowed to protect at all costs. Katya started crying once again, forcing Trixie to pull away in concern.

  


"Why, babe? Did I- is that too soon? I’m sorry-" Katya shook her head and pushed her best friend away.

  


"You're a stupid fucking idiot, you know that?! Why are you doing this to yourself, Trixie? Why are you with me? Why do you never give up? Why do you love me, of all people? I’m trash, Trixie. I don’t think I even deserve to be your friend! "

  


Trixie pulled Katya back into her arms to calm her down, rocking back and forth until she stopped crying and her breathing evened out.

" You're a stupid idiot too, for thinking that you're just a piece of trash. I waited for this for 13 years, and now, you deserve everything that I and the world can offer you. I love you, and there's no changing that, okay? Get some sleep. You need it." Trixie says sternly. Katya sighed in relief.

She turned around in Trixie's arms to face her. The brunette has already closed her eyes, but Katya knew that she wasn't asleep yet.

" I love you. " Katya kissed her, this time determined not to ruin it with a sudden breakdown. Her fingers cradled Trixie’s face as Trixie pulled her by the waist to join their bodies together.

" Yeah you told me." Trixie responded after breaking the passionate kiss.

"I was hoping for I love you too, but I guess that's good enough." Katya smiles, finally letting her eyes drift close.


End file.
